1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a wireless communication device, an electronic apparatus, a moving object, and the like.
2. Related Art
For example, wireless communication is used for various intended purposes such as a wireless LAN or a portable information terminal, short-distance wireless communication, and a remote controller. The use of the wireless communication is stipulated by laws, and frequencies that are available for intended purposes, or for every country or every area, are stipulated in the laws. For this reason, there is a need to determine an oscillation frequency of a crystal vibrator or a multiplication ratio of a PLL circuit in accordance with a frequency to be used, and a carrier wave signal of a desired frequency is obtained by combining a wireless communication IC with an externally attached crystal vibrator in the related art.
As the wireless communication IC to which the crystal vibrator is externally attached, for example, disclosed in JP-A-2006-261714 is a wireless communication IC that includes an interface that connects a baseband IC, a PLL circuit that generates a carrier wave signal, and an amplifier that amplifies the carrier wave signal and drives an antenna.
In a case where a discrete IC and an externally attached crystal vibrator are combined as in the related art, it is difficult to meet the need for miniaturization or a reduction in the number of components. In order to address this problem, it is considered that a discrete wireless communication IC and a crystal vibration piece are accommodated into one package for miniaturization, but the crystal vibration piece is brought into close proximity to the wireless communication IC, and coupling occurs between an amplifier of the wireless communication IC and a crystal vibration piece or an oscillation circuit, and thus it is easy for crosstalk to occur. For this reason, a mutual bad influence occurs between the amplifier and the crystal vibration piece or the oscillation circuit. For example, as an influence of the crystal vibration piece or the oscillation circuit on the amplifier, reference leak (a digital noise) occurs. Alternatively, as an example of the influence of the amplifier on the crystal vibration piece or on the oscillation circuit, due to the noise that is generated by the amplifier, it is difficult to stabilize an oscillation frequency of a reference clock signal that is obtained by the oscillation of the crystal vibration piece and that is output from a circuit.